


Nunca estoy diciendo besos nada más

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "That's not an answer," Steve spits on his face but all his anger is suddenly forgotten when he fixes his eyes on Javi's lips. Steve has never seen them this close.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Nunca estoy diciendo besos nada más

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on Steve shoved Javier against the wall in S01E10.
> 
> I know nobody asked for this, but I complied.
> 
> The title is from a song by an Uruguayan band I love. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXAEO56b5H4&ab_channel=BuitresOficial)
> 
> The song is called Besos (Kisses) and the title literally means "I'm never saying just kisses".
> 
> ***  
> This is a headcanon I discussed with @mahixa yesterday, so if you are reading it, this is for you ♥

"Do you think I would do that to you?"

"Are you playing with Cali, Javi?"

"That your version of "all in"?"

They're whispering like mad, all hot rage between them.

"I got one goal: get Escobar." Javier points him with a finger.

"That's not an answer," Steve spits on his face but all his anger is suddenly forgotten when he fixes his eyes on Javi's lips. Steve has never seen them this close. They're dark pink, seem to be very smooth and there is a little slit in the middle of the lower lip.

Steve needs to use all his will to push his body away from Javier's.

"See you around, Jav."

But Steve can't, he simply can't erase the image of Javi's lips from his mind.

He's been kidnapped and threatened and left-back at his workplace, all on the same day, so nobody can blame him if he drinks a bit more than usual and decides to take a risk, he could be dead tomorrow.

It's past midnight when he bangs Javier's door. He's wearing only his striped pyjama bottoms when he opens the door.

"Steve?" he mutters when he sees him.

"I've come to apologise," Steve lies, running a hand over his face.

Javier lets him in and closes the door. As soon as he's done and turns around to face Steve, the blonde shoves him against the door he has just closed, repeating the motion he did just today at work.

Javier gasps in surprise.

"Steve, what the fuck?" he hisses and puts his hands on Steve's chest, but not quite pushing him away.

"I- I couldn't stop thinking about this," Steve sighs and looks at Javi's dark eyes for a moment before kissing him.

It's sloppy and awkward but Javier is kissing him back and that the only thing that matters to him. Steve takes the chance he's given to lick Javi's lips and tooth and with that, he has his partner breathing heavily almost under him.

Steve finally breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, just then he notices that Javi's hands are holding his spread ones over his chest.

"What is this about?" Javier pants, his breath brushes Steve's lips.

"I just thought about this all afternoon, I don't want to be dead tomorrow and not have done this."

Javier's hands tighten his grip.

"Don't say that, you're not dying, okay?" And Steve is not sure if Javier says that to reassure Steve or just for himself.

"Okay," Steve breathes out. "Can- Can I do it again?"

But Javier doesn't let him finish, cupping his face between his hands and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked this.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as claveldelaire.


End file.
